Oscura Alternativa
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: Drabbles e historias cortas de posibles outcomes a momentos claves en Avatar. Ninguna con resultados positivos. No hay una linea entre ellas, salvo un aspecto comun. M por violencia grafica en el penultimo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

Ella observa la cama, en ella ve algo que nadie mas ve, no es un chico moribundo, ní el último maestro aire. Es solo el único ser mas poderoso que ella. Con el tiempo ella superara a su padre y a su viejo y gordo tío. Pero Azula no podría controlar los cuatro elementos. La princesa de fuego estaba limitada. El poder del chico, la habilidad de saltar de mundos, todo en el parecía estar hecho para dominar el mundo. Pero la maldita suerte no le había concedido esos poderes a la Princesa de Fuego, si se hubiera cazado a los tres Avatares y se les hubiera asesinado… Si se hubiera actuado a tiempo y ella tuviera todo el poder en las manos de ese pequeño niño.

Las largas uñas de la princesa pasan por el rostro del chico inconciente y este reacciona entre sueños.

-Tu amiga esta muerta, y los otros dos chicos que huyeron con el Rey están siendo perseguidos por Ty Lee y Mai, pronto nada se interpondrá en mi camino, y ningún general en las cuatro naciones, ningún Avatar que ha sido o es podrá detenerme.-Azula se descubre hablando a si misma pero con la boca pegada al oido del chiquillo.-No me puedes detener Avatar. Cuando haya sacado a Zuko del camino te dejaré vivir encarcelado, asegurandome que ni´ngún Avatar nazca en estos días, en mis años de gobierno. Y aprenderan a amarme, y a temerme al punto de desesperar. Su gobernante, con los ojos tan temibles como el sol. Y tu Avatar. Tu aprenderas a amarme también.-La Princesa se sorprende de sus palabras, también el chico que logra abrir sus ojos un momento aterrado.

-Disfrutaras tu estancia en la nación de Fuego monje… No somos salvajes en la Nación de Fuego, yo misma me encargare de escoltarte.-Dice la Princesa de Fuego mientras se aleja de la cama donde el Avatar reposa.

Aang puede mirar un deje de sonrojo en sus mejillas, tan bella, tan aterradora, ninguna caracteristica imponiendose a la otra, una dosis directa de desesperanza a la mente del chico, reafirmada solo cuando voltea a mirar el cuerpo inmóvil de Katara en una cama a lado, el brazo en una posición antinatural, como roto por una piedra, no esta quemada, sus cabellos están perfectamente peinados, pero la ropa tiene signos de quemadura.

-Yo me encargue de que su belleza no fuera arrebatada por el Fuego, supuse que querrías verla una última vez.-Dice en un tono frío.-Y entendieras como palidece frente a mi.-Sonrie.

-Falle.-susurra el maestro Aire.-Te falle Katara.

Azula sigue sonriendo mientras descubre los ojos de Aang cobrando voluntad propia y arrastrandose a su vestido veraniego de Nación de Fuego. Ya triunfo, en todos y cada uno de los aspectos, y nada le sienta tan bien a Azula como la victoria. Ni siquiera ese estorboso vestido del que se empieza a despojar.


	2. Chapter 2

Los cabellos negros caen sobre la cara de la princesa, manchados en su propia sangre, cubiertos de su propia derrota. La Princesa no quiere ver mas.

Su mente se esfuerza en viajar a otro lugar y otro momento o en apagarse por completo. Cualquier cosa es mejor que la sonrisa de su hermano a la miserable campesina, Azula quiere vomitar por tener la misma sangre que ese patético perdedor de pie no tan lejos de ella.

El sol esta muriendo y Azula puede ver la noche que caera sobre la Nación de Fuego, y ella estrella de la tarde de su pueblo no pudo detener la noche.

Por eso no merece seguir viviendo, por eso no puede seguir viendo esa escena, y ese beso le atraviesa el corazón.

Azula se levanta, Agni sabe con que fuerzas, tiene los brazos rotos por una cadena, cortadas en todo el cuerpo provocadas por hielo y quemaduras es cierto, una de ellas (La mayor) infringida por ella misma al fallar en el redireccionamiento del rayo.

Zuko la mira con lastima. Eso le duele a Azula como puede mirarla con lastima ese miserable gusano, Katara empieza a mover sus manos en una forma extraña. Azula siente que pierde el control de su cuerpo, Que solo el dolor queda pero no la voluntad de moverse.

-Rindete ya Azula.

Pero Azula conocedora de la situación de no poder moverse no quiere sentirse impotente, no como aquella vez. No por cierto.

-No puedo, no debo. Enviame a ver a los señores de Fuego Zuko si hay un ápice de honor en ti, pero no lo hay verdad? Nunca lo hubo.-La princesa se asombra de poder decir tantas palabras. La campesina baja las manos un momento, y esa es la oportunidad que Azula buscaba.

Un movimiento rápido como el de su padre, siempre tan rápdio siempre tan certero, si atacas al curandero no habra quien sane a los otros, quizá, quizá algo bueno ocurra, porque no puede ser que hayan vencido al señor de fuego. Azula se dice eso mientras siente un frío toque en su cuello, los ojos cerrados de su hermano, el brillo de las espadas, las lagrimas en los ojos de este, el cuerpo frío e inmovil de la campesina, todo forma parte de la última imagen que capturan los ojos dorados de Azula y luego cae. Los cabellos negros van al piso, las lagrimas de sus ojos, la sangre de sus labios rojos, rojos de su propia sangre, los ojos dorados dejan de brillar mientras los últimos rayos de Sol se pierden, Azula ya no brilla, Su cabello a la cara, lleno de su propia derrota.

NOTAS: Aqui esta el sig capitulo, a quien vea el verdadero elemento comun entre estos drabbles fuera del P3 le dare una caja de galletas.


	3. Chapter 3

Sus ojos azules eran el todo el mar alrededor de mi, ahogandome, atrapandome, pero a fin de cuentas salvandome.

Y su voz era como el frío aire de las mañanas, capaz de quitar el sueño de un cuerpo recién levantado.

Su cuerpo eran las suaves olas de nuestros tranquilos mares, tan lejanos de las grandes olas, pero a veces cuando un pedazo de hielo se desprendía o el barco adecuado las provocaba eran olas salvajes, de frenéticos movimientos, de inesperadas reacciones.

Su habilidad con el agua era lo único que igualaba su enorme corazón.

Y la primera vez que me beso su calor fue mas intenso que el sol.

Ella era todo en lo que podía pensar y por un tiempo fue reciproco, y tuvimos un poco de paz, entendí el sufrir de Kuruk y el porque de la resignación de Rokku. Fuimos al Polo sur y luego dejamos morir a mi raza, porque conocedores de la identidad de la única maestra aire sobreviviente no pudimos forzarnos a estar con ella solo por deber.

Y ella lo tomo bien. Y fue mi alumna a pesar de ser poco mayor que yo, y Katara Princesa de la Tribu agua del Sur miraba los entrenamientos con cierta melancolía. Un par de días después nos encaminamos al Templo del Sur, mi casa.

Y allí los tres nos divertimos volando en planeadores, regalos de Teo el Señor del Templo del Norte.

Y allí cayo la desgracia sobre nosotros.

Azula, siempre fue Azula.

Katara tuvo que detenerla, tuvo que salvar a Ty Lee, al final, verdaderamente llena de culpa de que los Maestros Aire desaparecieran por su culpa.

Katara salvo a un maestro Aire con su vida es cierto, pero mato a otro.

Y a un Avatar por si fuera poco, que camina y camina, y por alguna razón cedí a mi alumna, El cuerpo de Ty Lee era el viento en las montañas que ha pasado por el centro del mundo. La voz de ella era del aroma de las islas tropicales con un toque de tormenta en ella, sus ojos grises eran la tristeza y alegría de nuestro pueblo, y su boca eran las manos y los movimientos de todos los maestros del Aire antes que nosotros.

Un pueblo renaciente quiza… Los hijos de las hermanas de Ty Lee vienen con el pasar de los años, capaces de poco poder de Aire es cierto, pero ya es algo, luego oímos las noticias del Templo del Norte. Y cuando veo que del Aire el último maestro no soy me siento bajo la estatua de Gyatso, me he envejecido muy pronto, Ty Lee aun conserva su juventud en espíritu.

Un pueblo por una doncella, un pueblo por una princesa de otra región. Un pueblo por su fundador.

Me siento cansado, extraño el mar.

Extraño mucho el mar, que trate de tomar en mis manos, todo en mis manos y falle por intentar.

He vivido tanto como Kioshi aunque mucho de ese tiempo atrapado en el mar, 8 años mas de cien años. 8 naños que pesan sobre mi tanto como mis errores de infancia.

Sus ojos azules de nuevo ante mi, solo un segundo. Sosteniendome, ojos azules, pero no son ya sus ojos azules.


	4. Chapter 4

Es una noche tranquila de otoño, el tiempo preferido de Katara ahora que esta en la Nación de Fuego.

Porque los inviernos son en aquel lugar nada mas que un vago recuerdo de lo que es su tierra.

Pero la dama de los ojos azules decidió amar el fuego, apegarse al sol, dejar que su piel fuera un regalo para este.

Es en ese momento que siente las tibias manos del Señor de Fuego en su espalda. Y el manto que le otorga, Katara no siente frío alguno, salvo aquel provocado por la sensación de las manos del Principe, ese frío que le llega hasta lo mas profundo de su espíritu.

-Es hora de entrar.-Le dice suavemente el Señor de Fuego.

-No le temo a la noche Zuko.-Contesta Katara.

Son de mundos muy diferentes, pero cuando ella voltea y sus ojos de mar se juntan con sus doradas pupilas el sol muere en el mar, Zuko conciente de esta ironía sonríe mientras la besa.

Los dos tan llenos de culpa.

Los dos llenos de recuerdos, de personas cuyo corazón esta roto solo para que ellos dos puedan estar juntos.

Con cientos de lagrimas escondidas tras la pared de cristal de sus ojos que prometieron nunca dejaría pasar nada.

El beso se pierde en el abrazo.

Y en el abrazo se pierden ellos, en la arena de la playa, en las olas que se atreven a llegar tan lejos como para perturbarlos.

Ella toma el control por las noches, y el en los amaneceres.

Esa siempre ha sido la regla desde aquella tarde de coronación cuando Mai desapareció en las profundidades del oceano, aquellos días en que el Avatar y Ty Lee partieron sin nada que los uniera salvo que nada los retenía ya al mundo material.

Fuego y Agua combinados por su unión y Tierra y Agua por su hermano, una forma diplomática de perseguir la paz, pero esa era solo la careta que Katara gustaba de ponerse cuando la culpa era muy grande.

La verdad es que la chica de la tribu agua del sur amaba los modos del principe, cada cosa, sus pasos, y hasta los gestos que hacía cuando los condimentos eran excesivos.

Y solo en momentos como aquel dejaba de negarlo.

Katara se levanto antes que Zuko, eso era tan inusual, se quedo mirando las olas del mar con la tenue luz de una mañana gris.

El mar esta un poco enfadado, ella se entretiene moviendo las olas mas cerca y mas cerca hasta despertar a Zuko.

El maestro fuego abre los ojos pesadamente, pero sonrie cuando ve la sonrisa de Katara, ella casí nunca sonrie cuando hay mas personas, no se lo permite, solo con el, solo para el.

Katara camina hacia atrás.

Zuko sigue hipnotizado por su sonrisa.

Katara entra al mar controlando la corriente, danzando con ella.

Y Zuko se asombra de lo elegantes que son los movimientos de la maestra, poco a poco parecen mas naturales entre mas profundo camina la chica.

Poco a poco los ritmos rapidos ceden a los lentos y las formas caprichosas a las olas normales y Zuko nota que Katara ha desaparecido.

Lentamente el mar trae delicadamente su cuerpo de vuelta flotando, el agua en control de Katara y no viceversa, Zuko se levanta sin entender esto último.

Con solo ver que sus perfectos pechos no se mueven mientras el se acerca entiende que algo esta mal, y en poco tiempo ve que ni toda la ayuda del mundo puede traerla de vuelta.

Zuko permanece en la playa abrazando el caparazón vacio de su pasión; reclama al oceano que le ha quitado ya a dos personas importantes, ambas caminando por sus propios pies hacia el fin en este.

El mar toma fuerza para llegar hasta el y suavemente acariciarle las piernas, como tanto amo y siempre amara hacerlo. Zuko observa que ya no hay ojos de mar en Katara. Ni Katara en el cuerpo de Katara.

Una ola mas grande acaricia su mejilla. El señor de fuego esta seguro de lo que ha ocurrido, pero aun así sigue incado en la playa, deja ir el cuerpo de Katara para que el mar se lo lleve de nuevo mientras continua haciendo caricias en el cuerpo del joven.

Zuko siente esas caricias. Pero Zuko no puede acariciar al mar de regreso.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA: Hoy vi caer a mi equipo favorito de fut, de la peor manera imaginable, uno creería que no hay utilidad en ello, salvo que esta fic probara que tan util resulta o no inspirarse en un hecho para escribir.

La fuerza de invasión se empieza a ver entre los edificios de la gran capital, el tiempo ya esta en contra de los atacantes, la sorpresa no ha resultado del todo, y ahora todo en la mente de Sokka trata sobre escapar con las menores bajas posibles y esperar al siguiente día para atacar, es cierto que no será igual de fácil, pero quizá nunca lo fue, una parte de el piensa que debió darle un shot a Aang contra el Señor de Fuego, que era lo peor que podía ocurrir? Toph y el se hubieran ocupado de los guardias. Es tarde para eso. Appa desciende suavemente sobre el campo de batalla.

En el pequeño escuadrón militar hay esperanza, los ojos pueden notar eso. Su ataque se intensifica. Sokka baja primero y empieza a dar algunas ordenes, la esperanza empieza a opacarse.

La Capital esta en manos rebeldes, si pudieran mantener esa posición complicarían las cosas, pero como podría un pequeño escuadrón contener la furia de la Nación de Fuego ahora.

Como podrían? Es la única pregunta en la mente de Sokka.

No es posible sin llegar a los horribles puntos y medios que la Nación de Fuego.

Sokka se cuestiona muy profundamente que hacer con los prisioneros. Es entonces cuando el cielo se oscurece.

Los globos de guerra se aproximan, el chico de la tribu agua se vuelve a culpar.

Por ganar una pequeña batalla ahora esta perdiendo la guerra.

-Acaben con los prisioneros.-Se descubre diciendo el chico.

Los hombres a su mando lo miran con recelo, luego sin mucho ruido ejecutan la orden.

-Aang, Teo, Papá, necesitamos hablar.-Es lo que dice después.

Planea lo mejor que puede una defensa contra esos globos,.

-Yo y Katara sobre Appa nos haremos cargo del ala izquierda Aang tu hazte cargo del ala derecha y Toph y los mejores maestros Tierra se harán cargo de los que escapen por el centro. Papá quiero que guies a la infanteria a la costa. Teo necesito las maquinas hasta donde puedan ir, pero cuando ya no puedan llevar la velocidad necesaria dejenlas formando una barricada a los hombres de a pie que de seguro iran tras de ustedes.-Sokka suena seguro, es otro completamente a aquel que intentaba dar los planes de la misión unas horas atrás.

La pequeña reunión se separa y cada uno empieza a hacer justo lo que se les dijo. Es cierto, cualquier esperanza de huida, ya no de victoria esta en manos de Sokka.

Es entonces cuando algunas sombras aparecen corriendo por la calle.

Cuando toman forma Sokka los reconoce muy bien como para dar una segunda oportunidad, toma a su escuadrón y ataca. Se sorprende cuando las chicas de ese pequeño grupo llegando se interponen, se sorprende mas porque cree identificar algo en ellas.

-Somos Guerreras Kioshi, estos hombres nos han liberado, creemos que quieren ayudar.

Sokka muerde su labio.

-Donde esta Suki?

El Anciano haciendo de lado a una de las chicas con un movimiento suave pero firme habla.

-Ha sido llevada a la Piedra Hirviente. Ahora, se que no tienen porque confiar en mi o mi sobrino. No con lo que hemos hecho.

Katara aparece.

-Por el contrario, podemos confiar en usted. Es en el pedazo de basura de su sobrino que no podemos confiar.

Iroh es mas rápido que los chicos, sabía que este momento podíoa llegar, desde que Zuko lo traiciono en las canteras de la gran ciudad lo esperaba aunque vagamente.

Y por ello tenía un plan de contingencia.

-Zuko tenía que infiltrar la Nación de Fuego, era parte del plan que discutimos. Me temo que no había manera de engañar a Azula sin engañarlos a ustedes. Mi sobrina es muy capaz, solo de esta manera funcionaría. Sino fuera por mi sobrino el Avatar habría muerto.

-Aang murió de cualquier manera solo para ser traido de vuelta.-Contesto Katara.

-Yo le creo.-Dice Aang y Toph lo secunda.

-No hay tiempo que perder.-Dice Sokka y solo incluye a los otros al movimiento de escape. Zuko va con ellos en Appa.

La retirada empieza bastante organizada, cuesta alcanzar a los globos mas adelantados que llegaban ya a la zona montañosa mas allá de la Capital.

-Van por los barcos.-Dice Hakkoda a sus hombres.-Apresuren el paso!

Cuatro globos abajo, uno por mano y obra del otrora enemigo de los Reinos libres.

El esfuerzo de Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko y abajo rocas de Toph y su escuadrón se concentra entonces en el globo de Azula.

Las cosas empiezan a salir mal cuando maestros fuego llegan a rango de tiro del escuadrón de Toph, Haru logra levantar una pared para el primer ataque pero cae ante una rafaga del segundo, La Piedra e Hippo le siguen, Toph se ve obligada a ordenar la retirada.

Cinco maestros Tierra corren fuera de la ciudad tratando de alcanzar el refugio de las maquinas.

Toph no esta entre ellos.

Es Katara quien ve con horror como la pequeña chica se impone a aquella oleada de enemigos, uno y dos escuadrones son frenados sino aniquilados totalmente por la maestra ciega.

Luego llueven las flechas de unos arqueros que se precipitan entre el tercer escuadrón.

El grito sordo de Katara se pierde entre los zumbidos de flechas, motores de globos y los rugidos de Appa.

El fenomeno de Circo esta frente a Katara.

Katara no tiene oportunidad de bienllorar a su amiga de doce años con 6 flechas clavadas en el pequeño abdomen y otras tantas en brazos y piernas.

No hay oportunidad alguna en Katara, el agua alrededor se vuelven largos pedazos dy hielo directo a la acrobata, esta logra esquivarlos en su mayoría alguna que otra herida menor sin embargo se marca en la piel de la cirquera.

-No debiste darnos armas.-Dice una sombra desde atrás.

Katara no puede ver entre los vapores del globo como sus propias armas vuelven hacia ella, las detiene cuando siente el agua en ellas, ninguna toca su piel, es cuando Katara siente el impacto de la segunda parte del ataque de Mai que se da cuenta de que los picos de hielo eran solo una distracción.

La mano de la maestra agua al abdomen, una mancha roja en su ropa azul.

Cae al piso, La cirquera se coloca detrás de ella y pone sus manos en el cuello.

-No me gusta hacer esto Mai.-Katara alcanza a escuchar esas palabras y a ver como la chica frente a ella es derribada por su hermano entre un grito lleno de ira, los ojos de Zuko quien tambien pelea cerca se ven tristes por esa acción. Pronto sangre brota del cuello de la chica callada, Sokka corre hacia ella, Ty Lee salta y empieza a detener y bloquear los movimientos de su hermano. Aang es el que se encarga de arrojar a Ty Lee hacia la orilla del globo. Sokka entonces la embiste. La mirada triste de Aang es lo ultimo que Katara quiere ver y cierra los ojos, no dispuesta a abrirlos nunca mas.

En otra parte del globo Azula salta del globo dejando una carga explosiva en este. El Avatar logra ver a Azula alejarse impulsada por su propio fuego control, Aang alerta a Zuko pero Sokka esta muy ocupado acabando con filas de enemigos para escuchar la advertencia de Aang. El Principe de la Nación de Fuego toma a Aang y lo arroja del globo para después saltar el. Con un último vistazo mira a Sokka perderse entre la ola de explosión. Aang esta inconciente pero la enorme criatura en la que viajan los recibe varios metros abajo, es una dura caida, pero Zuko la suaviza lo mejor que puede.

El animal empieza a avanzar a las filas en retirada. Cuando esta a la altura de las maquinas Zuko ordena a la bestia que baje un poco y empieza a ordenar la retirada de estas. Dos globos en el cielo aun van a por los transportes. Zuko avanza aun mas. Hasta el frente de la compañía, allí descarga al avatar aun inconciente y busca la ayuda de su tio, de ellos depende acabar con esos dos globos, de ellos, solo de ellos.

Los escuadrones llegan a la Playa, empiezana embarcar, Hakoda conciente de que ha perdido a sus dos hijos. Tyro con el mismo sentir.

Los dos deciden embarcar a sus tropas y aguantar los embates de los soldados mas avanzados de la Nación de Fuego, miran con ningún efecto como los dos últimos globos caen.

Una armada de barcos lista en las puertas de Azulon espera a los transportes, El Maquinista es capaz de ver eso claro. Sus sumergibles necesitan ver mas allá de lo normal para funcionar.

No hay salida.

No hay escape.

Aquella ventajosa oportunidad de pelear otro día se desvanece.

Appa vuelve a descender.

Zuko informa que tiene un globo de guerra no muy lejos de allí listo para partir como esperaban ocurriera.

En total pueden llevar a quince personas.

Un guerrero de la tribu agua sur, un maestro tierra, Los hombres del Pantano, Las guerreras Kioshi y Teo, además de Zuko y Iroh.

Si alguno es tomado prisionero de guerra volveran por el con el ejercito de Omashu o de Ba Sing Sei.

Los que se quedan saben mejor que eso.

Saben que no pueden esperar piedad cuando no la dieron.

Ninguno culpa a Sokka cuando las armadas los alcanzan, es que a veces el destino es una cosa curiosa.

Aquel sabor de victoria se vuelve de pronto la mas amarga de las derrotas.

Tan breve victoria debe bastar para llevarse a la tumba.

Eso es lo que queda del honor de los guerreros.

-Sientan el olor del mar guerreros.-Dice Hakkoda cuando rechazan en buenas al primer escuadrón y ven llegar ya secciones completas del ejercito sobre ellos.-Esta noche probamos las aguas del mundo de los espíritus.-Eso es lo que grita.-Con mis hijos y mi esposa.-Eso lo dice para el mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTAS: Bueno aqui hay un drabble aventado mucho mas al futuro que de costumbre, espero que les agrade. Como siempre vivo de los comentarios lo saben soy como una sanguijuela que muere sin ellos. Esta vagamente basado en la cancion Hunter de Dido, pero no a tal grado como para ser una songfic. Asi que si poseen la canción, el fic es leible con ese fondo.

Se que no tiene nada que ver la letra de la cancion con el fic salvo quiza el coro, por eso insisto no es un songfic.

Los años han pasado por mi, y ya no siento la primavera en mi cuerpo, estas grandes murallas me han marchitado mas pronto que los árboles en el bosque del sur.

La señora del fuego que es la viva imagen de la querida Lady Ursa, la madre del apuesto Principe Lu Ten, la esposa de Zuko el que trajo paz al mundo.

Todas esas alabanzas no me han hecho reir jamás. Eso Zuko lo sabe y Lu Ten lo sabe.

Solo el me provoca reir. Solo mi querido Zuko cuando deja de ser esa mascara de perfección y recuerda como eran las cosas cuando éramos jóvenes.

Solo me entretengo cuando lo forzó a dejarme ir a alguna campaña contra los rebeldes de Azula o los Dai Lis en el Reino Tierra.

No dejo pasar la ironía de que llegue a ser el refuerzo o la compañía de los amigos del Avatar y entonces también sonrió.

Las campañas siempre son muy cortas sin embargo y siempre vuelvo al Palacio en no mas de dos meses.

Para ver a mi hijo florecer mientras Zuko y yo nos marchitamos sin querer verlo.

En la soledad del cuarto aun suelo jugar con las dagas.

Mi puntería apenas y ha perdido un poco de su antigua magia, pero mis manos no se ven como antes. Mi cuerpo aun se rehúsa a dejar que el tiempo tome lo mejor de el.

Y con Zuko pasa igual, lo veo en sus ojos mientras el lo oculta, su cicatriz ha perdido terreno a traves de todos estos años pero una gran marca en la frente ha surgido entre las preocupaciones de gobernar nuestra gloriosa nación.

Un día me entero que viajaremos a la gran ciudad del Reino Tierra. Una parte de mi quiere ver la ciudad de nuevo, esperando que quede un poco de mi juventud escondida en sus calles y murallas.

Nuestra llegada esta llena de clamor, como nunca antes he visto.

De pronto un grupo de guerreros vestidos en un solo tono de verde oscuro se paran frente a la caravana. Mientras tomo mis shurikens y veo a Zuko llevarse los sables a la mano creo sentir un poco de mi juventud volver.

-Lo lamento señor Zuko.-Dice la lider, una joven de castaños cabellos que se me figura una sombra lejana.-Es mejor que llegue al circulo alto de la ciudad, ha habido un ataque, el Avatar lo necesita.

Zuko y yo nos movemos cautelosos a su posición.

-Es agradable verte de nuevo Jin.-Menciona Zuko mientras caminamos.

-Ni lo menciones "Lee"-El tono de la chica es frío y sarcastico.

-Cual es el reporte de daños?-Pregunta mi esposo cambiando el tema. La chica del Reino Tierra me alcanza a lanzar una mirada celosa.

-No muchos.-Dice mientras aleja los ojos de mi.-Pero desafortunadamente la amiga del Avatar fue emboscada y murió, su esposa por otro lado se encuentra bien y ha pedido que se les escolte con la mayor cautela posible, por eso desplego al escuadrón de Sei de las Guerreras de Kioshi.

-Las guerreras Kioshi?-Le pregunto incredula.-Donde están los abanicos y el maquillaje?

-No son elementos positivos en esta misión así que hemos decidido cambiarlo por la espada simple y el abanico escudo en mi cinturón Lady Mai, pero le aseguro que somos capaces de escoltarlos hasta el punto en que el Avatar mantiene el ataque.

Quiero ser de nuevo una cazadora, me digo, y ´no puedo evitar sonreir cuando veo el cuerpo de la maestra agua, no porque me alegre que haya muerto, sino porque tiene marcas de haber muerto por rayo, mi amiga esta aquí solo ella me puede dar la diversión que necesito, solo entre mis dos amigas puedo reencontrar mi juventud perdida en la gran ciudad de los muros y secretos.


	7. Chapter 7: A Dark Future

Este crime es un obvio homenaje a Sin City y DD y la mayor cantidad de animes que puedan imaginar, supongo que se lo esperaban es tambien la respuesta al reto de este mes. Y de un modo u otro se ha metido en Oscura Alternativa porque odio abrir historias.

Y no es bueno lo se, pero el intento se hizo.

Un solo día antes de que el caos invada a la ciudad, un día en que los lideres criminales lanzaran el todo por el todo en una ciudad que honestamente no hará nada por detenerlos una vez que ocurra. Y cualquiera que tenga la oportunidad de disparar a ellos debe olvidarse de sus compañeros. Hoy cada uno esta por su cuenta y no esta a la defensiva. Hoy el compañerismo no tiene lugar.

Y no estamos en modo defensivo. Los campos de escudo estan bajo para que los rastreadores de calor no se interfieran.

Los comunicadores dicen que perdimos ya varios agentes en el sector. Los cuchillos delta que cubren la zona parecen soportar los campos de fuerza.

Kat Kur se encuentra tirada en el piso a unos pasos de mi, dos cuchillos hicieron que su escudo retrocediera sobre ella. Bom Sok la mira cuando el humo se disipa y sale disparando como loco en cuanto el fuego cesa un poco.

Ty Lee baja a acabarlo personalmente.

Supongo que es hora de que este doble agente se muestre. Los Fireshots que tengo integrados cibernéticamente a los brazos desde que era un niño son activados a la maxima potencia. Veo a Ty Lee darle el beso de la muerte al chico mientras me sonrie.

No puedo sino recordar aquella noche en que llego a mi habitación sin su usual ciber-traje eléctrico. Me prometi que hoy nada me impediría acabar con mi hermana y con sus criminales, pero la sonrisa de Ty Lee no estaba en mi lista de barreras a superar. Disparo un par de veces demasiado seguro de que no significara un reto para ella esquivarlo. Se arroja sobre mi y las chispas moradas y rosas de los campos electricos de su ciber-traje raspan mi campo de escudo, no puedo sino retroceder sonriendo y tomar las reliquias que cargo en mi espalda para combatirla, el metal de las espadas atrae su electricidad y desbalancea su mortal y entallada vestimenta.

Cada movimiento provoca, y cada movimiento bien podría matarme.

-Que seamos enemigos significa que no podemos divertirnos mas?-Menciona mientras logra imponer una carga de mediana intensidad en mi espalda. Relaja mis movimientos, me hace mas lento. Combatirla se vuelve mas complicado y porque no, mas divertido. Se que cuando sus labios me toquen la electricidad me licuaría el cerebro.

Pero no puede ser divertido sin el riesgo.

Este sector esta protegido por ella y Mai Sin. A ambas las conozco bien y ambas darían una pelea divertida, a ninguna de las dos la quiero muerta.

Una extraña fuerza nos toma por sorpresa y aunque a mi apenas y me arroja hacia atrás a Ty Lee que pelea sin Campo de Escudo la arroja contra la pared y le rompe el cuello.

Aang sonrie desde el segundo piso con los arrow makers en sus brazos aun moviendose por la descarga que acaba de arrojar. Yo le sonrió mientras evaluo la potencia de un Fireshot y le lanzó una pequeña rafagacertera y mortal…se desploma del segundo piso y le sonrió a Mai en el otro lado quien ya tenía 4 Techno Blades listas para despacharlo.

Me deja pasar y me preparo para combatir con AzulA con mi querida hermana los Fireshots no serán suficientes.

Bom Sok sigue tirado y tomo su BlackShock sin mucho decoro. Anochece, y cuando la noche caiga no habra nada por hacer.

-Agente TophDev cruzó el perimetro Zeta… La linea de defensa acabo con todo el escuadrón…Si también con Aang desafortunadamente…Lo se solo el podía sincronizarse con el estupiudo prototipo…Tendran que encontrar a otro…No me temo que la Iv Ty Lee también pereció en el ataque…Envien un escuadrón de resucitadores, quizá no sea tarde para ella…cuello roto por lo que puedo decir…Procedo a pie, envien refuerzos tan pronto como sea posible…Cambio y fuera.


	8. Chapter 8: Feel the fear in my enemy

-1NOTAS: La historia de este fic es curiosa, me habia acostado y pretendia dormir, como siempre dejo la lista aleatoria un rato y empecé a escuchar Viva la Vida de Coldplay, jamás habia puesto atención total a la letra salvo por lo de St Peter won´t call my name, escuche un poco y cheque las lyrics para ver que no me equivocara, habla de un Rey que ha perdido su trono, y dije a fuerza hay un video de Avs con esto, y halle uno que habla del Rey destronado que mas a la cabeza se les vendria a la mente, pero vamos que si son capaces de ver mas alla y de no pensar en lo ordinario, esto es mero material de Fanfiction sobre una pequeña frase en la cancion (The old king is death long live to the king) Asi que pense dado que estoy obsesionado con esta onda de la Guerra Civil que inminentemente golpeara a la Firenation hagamos un fic sobre ello, supongo que esto es un songfic no juutsu pero para no atraer ojos indeseables no pondre la lyric de la cancion anyway feel free de oir la cancion al leer esto porq si SON complementarias.

Las planicies de la Nación de Fuego se ven tan verdes, Zuko mira esos campos cubiertos de las mas preciosas flores en primavera, luego arroja fuego en sus pies, tal paisaje esta condenado a desaparecer luego monta su caballo y ve a sus hombres, guerreros de los cuatro rincones del mundo. El imponente caballo avestruz se pasea frente a las líneas de lanceros mientras a lo lejos se escucha la tormenta señal de que la Princesa se acerca.

Zuko se posiciona frente a la caballeria. Recordando.

Recordando los ojos de su hermana llenos de ira e impotencia, si en aquello había miedo el no puede saberlo.

Aquellos oscuros pensamientos sobre como el se busco este día lo vuelven a invadir. Tras de el hay amigos y parientes lejanos, hay hombres valientes cuyas vidas seran sacrificadas porque Azula gano un duelo, y demostro que su objetivo jamás fue mantener la corona pues podía recuperarla por su propia mano.

Y Zuko se maldice por haber permitido que esa campesina tomara su mente y corazón en sus días de exilio. Ahora solo hay una Reina a su lado. La Reina que tambien intervino para salvarlo en una ocasión.

Y el Señor de Fuego Zuko sonrie. Pues no puedxe sino sonreir mientras el fuego rojo que incendiaba el valle empieza a volverse azul y el humo sobre ellos empieza a alejar el sol.

Tal es un día oscuro, y Zuko descubre que no tiene palabras para motivar a los 3 batallones de infanteria de la Nación de Fuego tras de el, ni a los 3 escuadrones de Caballeria en Avestruces, asi como los 2 destacamentos de Rinocerontes que se mueven pesadamente atrás, las guerreras Kyoshi con el destacamento de Guerreros del Reino Tierra cubren el Ala derecha. Ty Lee y Mai estan allí apoyandolo en el campo de batalla.

Azula tendrá apenas y dos tercios de ese ejercito, pero daran batalla y nadie puede prever el resultado final.

Una lluvia de flechas de los arqueros Yu Yan empieza a caer sobre el campo de batalla, los escudos no forman parte del atuendo de Guerra en la Nación de Fuego. Intensas llamaradas se alzan sobre el cuerpo del ejercito esperando carbonizar flechas antes de que toquen sus blancos.

La tecnica resulta pero aun así algunos proyectiles golpean cabezas hombros y torsos. Zuko no tiene opción mas que avanzar. Las flamas azules y rojas son absorbidas por los guerreros antes de marchar, con una gruesa placa de roca cubriendo el ala derecha a la perfección.

La roca se encuentra con roca. Y las flamas con flamas, lanzas con espadas, los arcos retroceden cubiertos por un destacamento completo de infanteria apoyado por caballeria pesada.

Y el hermano encuentra al hermano. Zuko porta la doble espada que le acompaño en su exilio pero no tendra oportunidad de hacerla, apenas iniciada la batalla se traba en combate con Azula.

Fue un bello sueño, en el que Aang creyo, fue un bello sueño que el creía poder realizar, el veneno al menos no acabo con el de modo inocente como lo hizo con el Avatar y su esposa, el Señor de Fuego al menos vive la batalla de su época, después de la guerra que debía terminar todas las guerras.

Zuko observa a Mai en el campo de batalla.

"No vengas a esta batalla, quedate a gobernar a juntar aliados, se el Escudo mientras soy la espada"

"No"

Mira a Ty Lee elevarse por el viento, siendo ella misma un viento retorcido y letal, una fuerza de ataque considerable. Vestida en una armadura de Kyoshi roja con negro.

Y los gritos de batalla le inundan. Quiza la proxima vez la guerra acabe finalmente, quizá esta si sea la batalla.

"Larga vida al Rey"

Gritan ambos bandos refiriendose a cosas completamente distintas.

El ala izquierda de Zuko es aplastada por la caballeria ligera mientras su bduelo con Azula le distrae de ayudar. Los lanceros detienen el avance de los avestruces de Azula al centro y el ala derecha se encuentra trabada contra los Dai Li.

Los arqueros Yu Yan arrojan flechas aquí y alla a la retaguardia de Zuko. La batalla no se acerca al final.

Los estruendos en el cielo empiezan a golpear la tierra no muy lejos al este. La batalla se extiende al mismisimo cielo donde hombres de la tribu agua encabezados por el mismo hijo de Hakkoda tratan de contener los de Azula que podrían dinamitar el campo ny terminar la batalla muy pronto.

Asi es como los sueños se vuelven pesadillas.

Las llamas azules elvuelv en a los hermanos mientras chocan entre la ira pura de Azula y la concentración y melancolia de Zuko.

Por un tiempo Zuko viajo por todo el mundo como embajador de paz, tras la muerte de Aang tuvo que cuidar sus espaldas de szu propia sombra.

Un día de primavera un año antes Zuko entraba a Ba Sing Se con un gran desfile mientras la chica de la tienda del té en primera fila trataba de convencer a unas amigas que lo conocía (Y el le daba una sonrisa que hizo que las chicas se volvieran locas y le creyeran) Pero ahora los gritos invadian su concentración mientras esquivaba los ataques de Azula lo mejor que podía y lanzaba un par de ataques al mismo tiempo.

Estruendos lejanos, la imagen de Mai borrada entre el fuego Azul que le envuelve, Ty Lee enfrentando a la division completa de Dai Li casi por ella misma.

Y el miedo y la desesperación de Azula en aquella tarde de verano los siente en sus propios ojos.

Allí se queda la concentración, las espadas se desenfundan y se envuelven en fuego que por supuesto quema un poco sus manos, pero no es importante. Con las espadas los ataques a Azula son a poca distancia, contra eso Azula no tiene sino un par de movimientos para defenderse.

Y cuando las flamas azules desaparecen pues los movimientos de Azula se concentran en mantener las espadas lejos de su cuello los soldados miran con admiración.

La suerte y la fortaleza, sin entender bien cual esta en cada hermano, una cadena aprisiona una mano de Zuko mientras el simplemente utiliza el calor de su fuego control para derretirla. Sin moverse siquiera y sin dejar que Azula se aleje.

-Pudiste haber hecho eso sabes?-Le menciona mientras con la cadena derretida sobre su mano continua el ataque hasta que Azula tropieza.

-Y esto no tuvo que haber costado tanta sangre.

Una espada va al cuello de Azula, la otra al pecho de Zuko.

-Sino solo la nuestra.

Y una vez mas los reyes antiguos han muerto, quien se convierte entonces en el Rey?

Los ejercitos dejan de luchar, se detienen asombrados de aquella muestra de demencia.

-No creo que el Mundo de los Espiritus este esperando por nosotros.

Mai permanece en el mismo lugar, los kunais en cada mano llenos de sangre, Ty Lee finalmente vuelve a tocar el piso de modo constante lagrimas invaden sus ojos grises.

Nadie puede entenderlo.

Nadie jamás podría.

Solo Mai lo entiende, aquella culpa que devoro al Señor de Fuego por todo ese tiempo.

Pero la guerra no termina, porque los generales pelearan por el trono y cuando sepan que ella lleva al heredero buscaran matarla.

Porque la guerra nunca acaba.

No importa que ahora siguiendo a Ty Lee todos esten haciendole una reverencia.


End file.
